Um der alten Zeiten willen
by Mac110
Summary: jaa, lasst euch mal überraschen: Ich verrat nur soviel: Troy und Gabriella nach langer Zeit und vielen veränderungen wieder auf einer Bühne! PS: HSM2 hab ich außen vor gelassen


**Schicksalswege**

New Years Eve

Troy Bolton, seines Zeichens Star-Basketballer der American Lakers und bekannter Frauenschwarm stieg lässig aus der Limousine und ging unter tosendem Blitzlichtgewitter über den roten Teppich auf den Eingang zu.

Ein charmantes Lächeln für dieses oder jene junge Mädchen hinter der Absperrung auf den Lippen oder ein cooles Grinsen für die Kameras ließen ihn unnahbar wirken.

Tatsächlich hatte Troy in den nunmehr vier Jahren im Rampenlicht der Medien gelernt seine wahren Empfindungen tief in seinem Inneren zu verbauen.

Alles sah so anders aus in diesem Hotel, in dem Hotel, das vor zehn Jahren Schauplatz einer Begegnung gewesen war, die Troy von Grund auf verändert hatte,

Hier, an genau diesem Ort hatte er die wunderschöne Gabrielle Montez kennen gelernt!

Er betrat die Lobby in eben jenem Moment, in dem die gerade erwähnte Gabriella Montez über den roten Teppich schwebte. Wunderschön, wie gewohnt und mit einer Grazie, die jeden Engel vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen.

Als allseits bekannte und beliebte Star-Moderatorin war auch für sie der rote Teppich eine Art zweites Zuhause geworden. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, von dem jeder, der es sah überzeugt war, es käme aus dem tiefsten Inneren ihrer Seele.

Schmerzlich erinnerte Gabriella sich an einen Menschen, den Menschen, welchen sie hier, an genau diesem Ort kennen gelernt hatte; und der als einziger vermocht hätte, zu erkennen, wie gekünstelt dieses Lächeln doch in Wirklichkeit war:

Troy Bolton!

Mit einem letzten Lächeln an ihre Fans verschwand auch sie im durch den Eingang.

Innen sahen sie sich zunächst getrennt voneinander um. Der Party-Raum wirkte anders, als in der Erinnerung der beiden. Nicht auf Jugendstil dekoriert, sondern er zeigte sich ganz im Stil einer glamourösen Gala für die Schönen und Reichen.

Troy warf einen Blick umher. Er registrierte viele der Anwesenden, genauso wie die schmachtenden Augen einiger junger Damen, aber auch den kleinen Karaoke-Podest, der wehmütige Erinnerungen in ihm weckte.

Schließlich erreichte er die Bar, wo er sich erst einmal einen Drink bestellte.

Kaum hatte Gabriella den Raum betreten drehten sich aus jeder Richtung Köpfe zu ihr um. Gabriella registrierte dies mit einem sanften Lächeln und wandte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wie Troy, so bemerkte sie ihn nicht.

Nach wenigen Minuten trat jemand auf den kleinen Karaoke-Podest und nahm ein Mikro zur Hand.

„Ich begrüße sie alle zu unserer heutigen Charity-Veranstaltung. Der Erlös des heutigen Abends geht an den Verband zur Unterstützung von Dritte-Welt-Ländern und unsere Veranstalter haben sich das heute Abend so gedacht…" Er machte eine Kunstpause, um die Spannung zu erhöhen, dann fuhr er fort: „Heute Abend findet hier eine große Karaoke-Show statt. Das Los wird entscheiden, wer seine hoffentlich liebreizende Stimme für einen guten Zweck einsetzen darf. In etwa einer halben Stunde werden wir beginnen."

Mit diesem Satz verließ der Mann das Podest.

Karaoke!

Gabriella versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Das letzte Mal hatte ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Was würde dieses Mal passieren?

Bilder von jenem schicksalhaften Silvester schossen durch ihren Kopf.

Troy und sie auf genau diesem Podest, seine ausdrucksstarken Augen, das gegenseitige, augenscheinlich so völlig unbegründete und doch so starke Band des Vertrauens. Verwirrt bewegte Gabriella sich in Richtung der Toilette. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass die damaligen Ereignisse sie noch immer so beeinflussten.

Auch Troy an der Bar hatte die Ansprache gehört und starrte gedankenverloren auf das in der Haltung hängende Mikrophon.

Auch er schweifte ab und sah alles noch einmal vor sich.

Gabriella, wie sie schüchtern dort auf dem Podest stand und langsam aber sicher zu selbstbewussten Frau und Sängerin wurde. Ein Bild, das ihn einfach nicht losließ.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und der Moderator kehrte mit einer großen Losbox zurück.

„Ich begrüße unsere heutige Glücksfee, Miss Sharpay Evans!"

Sharpay?

Troy und Gabriella drehten beide zur selben Zeit den Kopf und sahen sie neben den Moderator treten.

Gabriella unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Sharpay hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Ihr Oberteil glitzerte wie eh und je und sie wirkte genauso kalt und unnahbar, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Sharpay bedankte sich freundlich und wartete auf ihren Einsatz. „Nun bitte ich darum, dass Sie zwei Zettel ziehen." Sharpay lächelte charmant und schob ihre schlanke Hand in die Losbox.

Sie wühlte sich nach unten und zog schließlich zwei kleine, weiße Zettelchen heraus. Sie öffnete sie vorsichtig, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie reichte sie dem Moderator. Ihre hellen Augen glitten suchend durch die Menge und glitzerten in freudiger Erwartung. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Gabriella ihren Blick auf sich zu spüren.

Der Moderator fuhr fort: „Ich bitte nun die Personen, deren Namen ich gleich nennen werde, hierher zu kommen. Nur keine falsche Scheu bitte es ist alles für einen guten Zweck. Ich darf nun um einen großen Applaus bitten für Troy Bolton und Gabriella Montez!" Gabriellas geschocktes Keuchen ging in der applaudierenden Menge unter, und Troy war einfach nur in Starre verfallen. Sein Blick durchsuchte die Menge, als er Gabriella suchte.

Deja-Vu!

Sie und er? Wieder auf einer Bühne?

Troy bewegte sich nur quälend langsam auf das Podest zu, wo jetzt auch Gabriella stand. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle fuhren eine Achterbahn mit tausend Loopings. Atmen, Troy, atmen, musste er sich selbst erinnern. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich über ihr Gesicht, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Hatte sie bisher nicht an das Schicksal geglaubt, so war sie nun überzeugt, dass es existierte.

Troy stellte sich neben sie. Keiner sagte etwas.

Troys Hand suchte die ihre und er drückte sie leicht. Gabriella hob ihren Blick und sah tief in seine himmelblauen Augen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich diese Gefühle zurück ersehnt. Diese Geborgenheit, dieses Vertrauen, diese Verbundenheit durch innige Freundschaft und… was war da noch, war es Liebe?  
Troy verlor sich eben sosehr in ihren braunen Augen und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen oder auch nur zu blinzeln. Die Zeit stand still in diesem Moment, in diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide, allein auf der Welt.

Beide regten sich erst wieder, als sie spürten, wie man ihnen ein Mikro in die Hand drückte und die ersten Takte der Musik erklangen. Gabriella schien nervös.

Vorsichtig legte Troy ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn und zwang sie ihn noch einmal anzusehen. „Erinner' dich!" flüsterte er, „Wie im Kindergarten!"

Überraschung blitze durch ihr Gesicht und ihr Ausdruck wurde wieder selbstbewusster. Sie horchte auf. Dieses Lied, ihr Lied! Troy hob das Mikro.

„We're soaring, flying…"

Wie einfach ihm das noch von den Lippen ging, als wäre sie gestern gewesen, die Premiere von Twinkle-Town.

„If we're trying, so we're breaking free!" Gabriella übernahm ohne zu zögern. Wovor sollte sie denn auch Angst haben?

Dem Publikum? Menschenansammlungen? Nein, Troy war doch bei ihr und ihm schenkte sie all ihr Vertrauen.

Und Troy schmetterte sein: „We're breaking free!"

Von da an lief alles wie von selbst. Als wären seit damals keine zehn Jahre vergangen, als hätten sie sich nicht seit zehn Jahren nicht gesehen. Sie waren wieder Teenager auf der Theaterbühne der East-High. Sie waren frei zu tun, was sie wollten, zu empfinden, was sie wollten. Sie versanken vollkommen in ihrer Musik, wurden eins mit ihr. Die Musik gab ihnen zurück, was sie beide vermissen gelernt hatten. Sicherheit, das Gefühl alles erreichen zu können, wofür man bereit war zu kämpfen.

Der Song sprach ihnen noch genauso aus der Seele, wie er es damals in Albuquerque getan hatte. So legten sie ihre Seele hinein.

Troy konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr nehmen. Das Podest bot ihnen nur wenig Bewegungsfreiheit, aber die brauchte sie auch nicht. Sie strahlte so hell, wie die Sonne und zog alle in ihren Bann.

Niemand hatte diese unglaublich gute Show erwartet. Niemand hatte von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit gewusst, oder auch nur gewusst, dass einer der beiden überhaupt singen konnte.

Als das Publikum den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, erhoben sich die ersten und klatschten im Takt der Musik. Gabriella und Troy bemerkten es nicht.

Ihre gegenseitige Präsenz nahm sie vollkommen in Anspruch und Troy konnte kaum fassen, dass es wirklich passierte.

Gabriellas Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht war mit einem Mal nicht mehr wehmütig und gekünstelt, sie versuchte nicht zu schauspielern, nein, Troy wusste genau, dass dieses eine Lächeln echt war, so echt und so unverwechselbar.

Der Song neigte sich dem Ende zu und die Musik wurde wieder langsamer und sie sahen sich erneut in die Augen und dieses Mal war Gabriella sich sicher, da war mehr als Freundschaft, was sie in den seinen lesen konnte.

Troy legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und gemeinsam sangen sie die letzte Zeile.

Als die Musik verklang beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft. Nicht wie damals bei den Recalls, dieser keusche Kuss auf ihre Wange, nein, dieses Mal war es ein richtiger Kuss und Troy wollte sie alles spüren lassen, was er für sie fühlte, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte und wie sehr es bereute, dass sie den Kontakt zueinander verloren hatten.

Gabriellas Hand fand wie zufällig erneut den Weg in seine und sie drückte sie sanft und genau wie damals, wusste Troy genau, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

Ich weiß sollte das heißen. Ich weiß! und Es geht mir genauso 

Erst der nun einsetzende donnernde Applaus holte die beiden wieder in die wirkliche Welt. Gabriella konnte kaum fassen, was soeben passiert war. Es war ihr als schwebe sie auf Wolken, sie fühlte sich dem Himmel so nah wie nie zuvor und als sie sich verbeugten glühte ihr Gesicht vor Freude.

Der Applaus schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen und immer und immer wieder mussten sie sich verbeugen. Erst als der Moderator erneut das Podest betrat und das Wort ergriff, verklang das Geräusch.

Der Moderator sah sie an und schien eine kurze Ansprache halten zu wollen. Troy wollte schon gehen, doch mit einer Handbewegung gebot er ihnen zu bleiben.

Obwohl Gabriella sich in diesem Moment nichts lieber wünschte, als sich mit Troy in eine ruhige Ecke zu setzen und zu erfahren, wie es ihm ging, was bei ihm passiert war und ähnliches, zwang sie sich stehen zu bleiben und weiter reizend zu lächeln. Der Moderator ergriff das Wort:

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie beide schon einmal zusammen gesungen haben?"

Troy grinste, einmal war nun wirklich gewaltig untertrieben. „Nun ja," begann er, „genau genommen, fand unser erstes Zusammentreffen auf einer Karaoke-Bühne statt, und zwar genau auf dieser vor heute sind es auf den Tag genau zehn Jahre. Später haben wir dann auch zusammen in Musicals gesungen."

Gabriella sprach für ihn weiter, „Kelsi Nielson, die Komponistin von Breaking Free war damals eine gute Freundin von uns und wie Breaking Free, sind viele ihrer heute ungeheuer erfolgreichen Songs zuerst von uns gesungen worden, auf der Theater-Bühne der East-High-School in Albuquerque."

Nun betrat auch Sharpay erneut die Bühne. „Genau genommen," begann sie, „haben diese beiden mich und meinen Bruder im ersten Anlauf aus den Führungsrollen des Theaterclubs vertrieben, auch wenn ich ihnen das heute nicht mehr übel nehmen kann." Sharpay lächelte und umarmte alle beide.

„Es ist schön euch wieder zu sehen, und ich kann nur sagen, ihr habt es immer noch drauf, dabei sollte man meinen ihr hättet euch erst einmal wieder aufeinander einspielen müssen,

bevor ihr eine derartige Show hinlegt, aber das musstet ihr ja noch nie."

Der Moderator bemühte sich das Wort wieder zu bekommen und er entließ die beiden von der Bühne. Und von den Blicken, die den beiden folgen, männlich wie weiblich, waren nicht wenige neidisch.

Wie Gabriella es sich gewünscht hatte, hätten sie endlich eine ruhige Ecke suchen und sich in aller Ruhe unterhalten können, allerdings hatte Troy anderes im Sinn. Er zog sie nach draußen.

Dort nahm er sie einfach nur fest in den Arm und flüsterte: „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe." Der Duft ihrer Haare brachte ihn noch immer um den Verstand und er wollte nichts mehr als sie ihr Leben lang auf Händen zu tragen und zu beschützen, vor allem was kommen mochte. Für immer!

Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Oh, doch, ich denke schon…"

Dann sah sie hoch und ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut, erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, bis sie schließlich beide nach Luft rangen. „Glaubst du an das Schicksal?"

Fragte Gabriella leise, als sie mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt zu den Sternen hochsah.

„Seit ich dich das erste Mal sah!" kam die prompte Antwort und Gabriella lächelte glücklich ihr sanftes Lächeln. Ja, das tat sie auch, wenn auch erst seit eben.


End file.
